


[狼队][PWP]得偿所愿

by kyd



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/pseuds/kyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇属于由几个松散的短篇组成的《我的情敌不可能这么性感》系列第3篇。单看的话是PWP，连着看的话时间线紧接在第2篇后面大概2分钟左右（笑）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[狼队][PWP]得偿所愿

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP（无情节）；直接描写
> 
> 纯肉，素食者绕道，无肉不欢的太太们祝食用愉快～如果喜欢的话，还请不吝点赞／留言鼓励～❤.xxxx

我的情敌不可能这么性感3 ：得偿所愿

 

Logan靠坐在床头，看着Scott将自己的阴茎握在他的手心里，似乎在感受它的温度和形状，掂量它的重量。

“你知道，你不必回报我刚才做的……如果你不愿意的话。”

“什么意思？”Scott有些困惑地望向Logan。

“不是每个人都能接受把别人的阴茎放在自己嘴里，何况你是第一次……”

“放心吧，”Scott露出一个阳光得不合时宜的笑容：”我都能接受吻你的嘴了。”

哦，这简直是当面侮辱……但这该死的侮辱来得这么巧妙，Logan简直无法反驳——尤其当这个人身攻击你的人正在给你一个棒极了的手活儿。

Scott的手心温热，手掌上带着粗糙薄茧，动作轻柔地上下抚摩。

然后他俯下身凑近它，仔细观察着，甚至嗅着它的味道。

“你身上有股肥皂味，Logan。”Scott像是下结论一样地说道。

虽然被人这样盯着私处看简直难受极了，但Logan没有阻止Scott这么做，毕竟这大概是童子军男孩第一次直视另一个男人的下体，他的好奇心应该被满足。

而且Scott的手心里简直太特么舒服了，Logan不想提出任何异议打断Scott正在做的。

 

“如果我的眼镜现在掉下来会怎么样？”Scott似乎看出了Logan此刻的劣势，嘴上继续占他的便宜：”你能再长出一根吗？”

“这是我听过的最残忍的话，瘦子，”Logan压抑着自己声音里因为快感而带上的颤抖，试图用最理性的语调告知Scott：”你在我脑子里植入了很血腥的画面。”

“要花多长时间才能长一根新的？你试过吗？”Scott的话进一步加强了画面感，甚至让Logan毛骨悚然地起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Logan以为这可怕的想象会让他软掉，但是没有，因为Scott把嘴唇贴上他的阴茎，从底部开始，一点一点地轻吻着它，而他的眼睛透过红石英眼镜看着Logan，观察着他的反应。

Logan能给的只有向后仰头，喉咙里滚动着发出低沉的呻吟声。

Scott开始试着舔Logan的阴茎，湿润、温热的舌面在柱体上滑动着，让Logan发出快乐的叹息。

Scott突然发现这很容易——他很清楚怎么能让一个男人感到舒服——他不需要去模仿什么或琢磨什么，只要把他自己喜欢的那些方式复制到Logan身上就可以让他爽翻了。所以Scott大胆地含住Logan的前端，用唾液将它彻底弄湿并且轻轻吮吸它，而Logan果然发出咆哮声，手指不由自主地抓住Scott的头发试图把他按向自己。

Scott努力地放松自己的喉咙把Logan的阴茎吞得更深，同时用手爱抚它的根部和底下的囊袋。

然后Scott开始上下摆动他的头部，吞吐着Logan粗长的阴茎。

Logan看着他的小队长用那对形状完美的嘴唇吮吸着自己的老二，两颊的肌肉收缩着，喉咙努力吞咽着；喉头的刺激感让他皱紧眉头，但他克服着这种不适，只为了取悦自己。这他妈的太性感了。

而随着Scott吞吐的频率越来越快，一阵酸胀的射精感袭上他的耻骨。

“我要射了，Scottie ……”

Logan拉着Scott的上臂将他拽向自己，心怀感激地亲吻他并射在Scott为他手淫的手掌中。

 

＊

 

“你真的是第一次吗？”Logan有点难以相信Scott竟然能无师自通地做得这么好。

“我学得很快，”Scott不以为意地耸肩：”我们这一届里我可是第一名毕业的。”

“天啊，”Logan用一半赞叹、一半讽刺的语气说道：”你怎么能一边说着这么傻逼的话，同时又这么性感得可怕？”

“我就是这么性感，”Scott一点不意外地收下赞美：”一直都有人想睡我，有女人，也有男人……还有狼獾。”说到”狼獾”时Scott脸上的笑容让Logan的心脏紧缩了一下。

“即使你还是Jean的男朋友的时候也……？”

听到前女友的名字，Scott一时间梗住了，而Logan也意识到这句话问得过于唐突。

但Scott只是长出了一口气，翻过身安心地平躺在Logan身边：

”那时候也不例外，你知道的，有些变种人觉得专偶制及其相关伦理只是人类自欺欺人的假道学。”

Logan点点头。

“那你会回应他们的……请求吗？”

“什么？！”Scott意外地扭头看着Logan，惊讶的眼神好像在他脸上发现一只蜗牛：“当然不会！”

“OK～。”不愧是童子军——Logan抬起眉头做了个无辜的表情：“那我是第一个得手的人咯？”

“如果你说的’得手’是指跟我上床的话……”Scott扭头继续盯着天花板：“算是吧。”

“那为什么是我？”

“什么？”

“你可以选择别人嘛，所以，为什么是我？”Logan凑近Scott，不客气地把鼻息喷到他的脸上。

“最直接的原因？——你是唯一一个敢把我推倒在床垫上的。”

Logan被Scott直球式的答案逗乐了。

“那我能再试试更高难度的挑战吗？”

“什么挑战？”

Logan拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个XXXL号的安全套。

“哦……”Scott立刻意会了，但是他犹豫着不知道该如何回应。

但Logan已经找到了Scott的软肋——小队长对直接的行动没什么抵抗力——所以Logan用自己庞大的躯干覆住Scott的，先给他一个绵长而炙热的深吻，然后用两指轻轻揪住Scott的乳头引起他不由自主的呻吟：“根据我的经验，胸部敏感的人，后面都很敏感。”

 

＊

 

Scott简直不敢相信Logan竟然如此擅长这件事。他的手指在自己体内那么自如地进出，刺激着敏感点给他带来陌生却强烈的快感，让他想叫出声。

但他知道自己一旦沉迷其中会让Logan有多得意，某种程度上而言，他不想就这样沦陷在金刚狼手上，虽然”战况”已经越来越不乐观。

他感觉到Logan的指节的形状，指甲的硬度……

不间断的刺激让他敏感的内壁紧缩起来，过多的润滑液从穴口不断溢出，糟糕的水声让他感到难堪，和隐秘的兴奋。

Logan早就觉察到Scott无谓的坚持，他像在猎物面前稳操胜券的猎豹一样，游刃有余地戏弄着他的对手，缓慢又毫不放松地步步紧逼。

“出声啊，Scottie，我知道你很享受。”

Logan笑着看着他的情敌在自己身下喘息着，因为快感而难耐地扭动自己的身体。汗水布满他精瘦的身躯，顺着腹肌之间的沟壑流淌；他的头发狼狈地汗湿着，贴在前额和鬓角；他艰难地用手扶着不断从鼻梁上滑下的红石英眼镜。

“你不需要这个，闭上眼睛。”Logan摘下Scott的眼镜。

“不……！！”Scott伸手试图拿回他的眼镜却因为目不能视而抓了个空。

“你这样做很危险，Logan。”

Logan欣赏着他的小队长慌乱又故作镇定的模样：”放松点，试着让我带你一次。”

现在即使Scott紧闭着双眼，皱紧了眉头，Logan依然无法不注意到他的脸有多好看。他的眉弓和鼻梁形成的完美角度让他看起来很英气，嘴唇又诱人地性感，他的眼角下方有被护目镜压出来的两道痕迹，Logan用拇指轻轻地抚摩过它们，试图让它们消退。

“好吧。”Scott无奈地放弃他的领导权，试着放松紧绷着的身体，接受了Logan落在他唇上的亲吻。同时Logan在他体内的侵略更加激烈，用两根手指刻意地搅动那些润滑液让它们发出声音，旋转着扩张紧致的内壁。

Scott紧咬着嘴唇，却再也克制不住难耐地呜咽。被剥夺了视觉之后身体加倍地变得敏感，不自觉地对Logan的每一个动作做出反应。

“求我插你，”Logan引诱的低沉嗓音紧贴着Scott耳边：”说’求求你Logan’，我就会插入你里面，好好干你到你射出来。”

“如果你让我说出这句话，”Scott喘息着揪住Logan头上那两撮乱翘的硬毛：”我会把所有开会、接待、应酬的任务都安排给你，你最讨厌的那些政治任务，包括你无法想象的，白宫鸡尾酒会……啊——fuck，Logan……”

Logan用力搓过Scott的敏感点让他知道现在谁说话算数，Scott果然无法抑制地呻吟出声。

“别嘴硬，Cykie，现在你得乖乖听我的。转过身去。”Logan把手指退出来，恶趣味地把手上湿淋淋的液体抹在Scott勃起的阴茎上。

Scott听从了Logan的命令，转身俯趴在床垫上，把他那双危险的眼睛埋在枕头里。他听到Logan再一次打开润滑液瓶盖的轻响，有点害怕又期待着接下来将要发生的事。

虽然打算整一下已经被撩拨得欲火焚身的Scott，但Logan毕竟并不打算委屈自己。他引以为豪的大肉棒已经蓄势待发，所以简单地润滑了一下自己之后，就用阳具地前端抵住Scott早就湿成一片的菊穴慢慢插入。经过充分扩张的穴口没有给Logan太多阻碍，他顺利地长驱直入，火热的湿漉漉的内壁紧缠着他，紧窒的快感让他出了一身汗。  
他满意地听到Scott压抑着的呻吟声，用手爱抚套弄Scott的阴茎让他更大声地叫出来。

“痛吗？”Logan能感知到Scott的身体接纳自己，但他想让紧咬着牙关的青年说说话。

“不……不痛。”Scott回答的声音是颤抖的。

“不痛就是很舒服咯？”Logan享受着自己的优势，继续深入Scott的体内，直到他的阴茎全部插入。

从未被触碰过的隐秘之处被巨大的阴茎填满着，穴口又麻又胀，但奇异的快感无法抗拒。他不自觉地抬高臀部迎合Logan的插入，小幅度地套弄着Logan的阴茎。

Logan任由Scott这么做，欣赏着Scott漂亮的背肌，小队长脊背上那道深深的凹陷令他为之疯狂，他双手握住Scott收紧的腰部，拇指按在他迷人的腰窝上。

谁知道那套禁欲系的战斗服下面有这样性感的身体，而这种悬殊的反差让Logan更渴望侵犯他。Logan再也无法忍耐，他放纵了体内一直沸腾着的力比多，按住Scott的腰深深浅浅地抽插起来。

Scott把自己的呻吟声都埋在枕头里，但他的身体不由自主地响应着Logan的动作，Logan能感觉到他的床伴努力放松让他能进入得更深。

他空出一只手爱抚Scott的阴茎，玩弄他敏感的阴囊，感受到Scott因为他的动作而更加亢奋，勃起的阴茎在他手心里跳动着，前端淌出甜蜜的汁液。

随着Logan插入的节奏越来越快，Scott已经早就忘了要保持清醒，他不断呻吟着，剧烈喘息着，下意识地将腿分得更开让Logan插到最深处。而Logan没有令他失望，每一下撞击都让Scott感觉自己被贯穿。

不断积累的快感将Scott推向高潮，他的身体紧绷着弓起，忘情地喊出Logan的名字，精液剧烈地射到Logan手上。

 

＊

 

高潮后的无力感让Scott无法支撑地倒塌到床单里，Logan把他的队友翻过来，恶作剧地将手上沾染的精液抹了一点在他的鼻尖；

而紧闭着双眼的Scott无法反抗，像只被欺负了的猫一样忿忿地用手不停抹着自己的鼻子：

”我要杀了你Logan，我说真的，我要杀了你。”

虚张声势的威胁只换来金刚狼得意洋洋的笑声。

 

＊

 

Logan给了他一点喘息时间，让Scott趴在自己身上。Scott以为Logan打算让自己掌控局面了，但他并未如愿。Logan依然勃起的阴茎又滑入他的体内，似乎比刚才又涨大了一圈。Scott因为他们两人面对面的体位而紧张极了——一旦他睁开眼睛，Logan的脑袋就会被轰成渣渣。但Logan并不担心，他握着Scott的腰侧固定住他的身体，从下方挺腰抽插着，以一种极快的频率，这个体位让他的阴茎每一下都摩擦到Scott体内的敏感点。

Scott试图将脸转向一侧的动作被Logan阻止了，”别转开你的脸，Scottie，让我看你高潮的表情。”

Scott再也无法隐藏他的沉迷，所有的呻吟声都落在Logan耳边，他硬挺的阴茎抵在Logan的小腹上随着Logan的动作磨蹭着湿得一塌糊涂，他不自觉地发出恳求，请Logan动得快一点，再快一点。

 

然而高潮来临的那一刻Scott把脑袋埋在Logan的颈窝里，几乎用尽全力咬在Logan的肩膀上。突如其来的痛感出乎意料地让Logan也高潮了，他堪堪退出Scott的体内，把白浊的液体都喷洒在Scott的腿根和小腹上。

 

＊

 

“把眼镜递给我。”

“不给你，你又能怎样？”

Logan难得见到脆弱而不设防的Scott，饶有兴致地欣赏着他被“蹂躏”后汗湿得一塌糊涂，尤带潮红的脸庞，以及他还在剧烈喘息着的，被精液和润滑液弄脏的躯干。

“白宫鸡尾酒会，”Scott继续他的威胁，对着空气伸出手：“眼镜，快点。”

“你不是这种公报私仇的人吧，cyke？”

Logan觉得Scott双眼紧闭一脸汗水的样子性感极了，不由自主地想要多看一会儿。

“对别人不是，对你就是。快点，我的手还空着。”

“好了，知道了。”

Logan突然意识到Scott的威胁不是空话，乖乖把红石英眼镜放到它的主人手心里，看着他拨开碍事的前发，戴上眼镜，变回Logan更熟悉的那个镭射眼。

“永远不要拿我的眼镜开玩笑，Logan，即使是你也会被失控的冲击波打成碎片。而且据我所知，你一旦身首异处治愈因子就不起作用了①，对吗？你不想让变种人的英雄、孩子们的Logan教授这么不体面地死去吧。”

“你现在是在教训我吗？……在我的床上？……还光着身子？”

“呃……是～？”Scott心虚地笑了：”那我什么时候可以教训你？”

“明天上午吃早餐的时候怎么样？”

“没问题。”

Scott立刻翻身下床，动作麻利地捡起被乱扔在地上的衣物穿上。在出门前他通过猫眼观察了一下确认走廊里没有别人，然后轻快地对屋主告别：

”晚安Logan，明天见。”

Logan眼看着Scott做这一切，”明天见，”他回答道，心里沮丧地希望Scott留下来。

他希望自己刚才好好听Scott上那一堂安全教育课然后或许和他一起洗澡然后一起睡或者别的什么都好……

同时他意识到这个想法有多么荒唐——希望镭射眼留下来过夜，什么情况？！虽然Logan已经不再认为Scott是他的情敌，但……这种奇怪的留恋显然更是他计划外的情感。

END.

①：《金刚狼1》中斩首可以杀死金刚狼，而漫画设定似乎并非如此

**Author's Note:**

> 看了字数统计羞愧地发现写H竟然写了4200字。平常写文的话一章都是3000字上下。啊……好糟糕。


End file.
